Almost Date
by Cubby Rupers
Summary: Zuri and Emma go to the park, but Emma leaves Zuri behind! She needs to find a way to retrieve her sis, while Jessie and Luke are on a
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma Ross stepped into the living room wearing a salmon-stripe blouse, skinny jeans, and flats. Her hair pulled up in a neat half-ponytail, she sat down on the couch.  
"Hey, Jessie," Emma greeted her nanny.  
"Oh! Good morning, Emma," said Jessie. "You look nice today."  
"My friends and I are going to hang out in Central park later today," Emma explained. "I want to make sure I look supes cute."  
"But it's only a walk in the park," Jessie pointed out.  
"Exactly," Emma said. She stood up. "I have a fashion question for you." She fastened on a gold chain necklace. "I got this new gold necklace from Mom and Dad today. Does it look okay with my outfit?"  
"Why are you asking me?" Jessie said. "I'm the one who can't accessorize to save my life. Remember?"  
"Right." Emma rolled her eyes and sashayed off to the kitchen.  
Jessie picked up the magazine and began to read again. It wasn't long until she was interrupted again by Ravi, but she didn't mind a bit.  
"Good morning, Jessie," Ravi said sweetly, in his usual apparel from India.  
"Hi, Ravi," Jessie answered, standing up. "How are you today?"  
"I am fine. But I am afraid Mrs. Kipling is rather moody this morning," Ravi answered with a frown. Then he sighed. "Probably a female issue I will never comprehend."  
Jessie smiled and ruffled Ravi's hair. "Go get something to eat. I heard Luke is making breakfast today." Jessie pondered this. "At least I think he said that."  
Ravi raised his eyebrows. "That is odd. The only thing I ever see him cook is popped corn in the microwave. Even then, he always burns it to a crisp!" Shrugging, Ravi walked to the kitchen.  
Luke was making breakfast - for himself, but Ravi noticed that he fixed an extra bowl of Fruity Hoops.  
"Good morning, brother," Ravi greeted Luke. "Why two bowls?"  
"Ah, it's not for me, dude," Luke said, exiting the kitchen with a bowl of cold cereal in each hand, nudging Ravi with his elbow.  
Ravi opened the refrigerator. "Suit yourself," Ravi called back, reaching for the bagels.  
Emma sighed. "Brothers," she said, sweeping back her blond hair.  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Luke set the extra bowl of cereal on the table in front of Jessie.  
"So, babe," Luke crooned. "Hungry? Cause you can have a big spoonful of Luke." He puckered up, leaning in towards Jessie.  
Jessie pushed his face away. "Rule number one: no calling ANYONE babe. EVER. And-"  
"But can't I call you babe at least for now until we get get married?"  
"NO, Luke!" Jessie breathed out deeply. "And rule number two: Quit hitting on me! I'm really tired of it. There isn't a chance of us getting together. You and I are seven years apart. Besides, I'm already dating Tony."  
"Well, I'll make sure to find Tony a girl that loves him as much as I love YOU," Luke retorted, tapping Jessie's nose with each word.  
"Luke, go eat breakfast in the kitchen like everyone else," ordered Jessie.  
"Why should I?" Luke crossed his arms.  
"Because if you eat in here, it's just another mess for Bertram not to clean up."  
Luke's eyes rolled to the top of his head. "Whatever!" Luke stormed off.  
Jessie almost felt bad. Luke was young, and he was just trying to be funny. Or was he? No, she told herself. He's way too young to be hitting on women. And he's going way too far with it, Jessie thought. She hurried off to her bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zuri Ross woke up at precisely 10:47 AM. She had slept in because she had been very tired after the late-Friday-night party she had with Emma the previous night. They had watched movies, ate popcorn, and danced the night away. Rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock, Zuri realised that she was late for Chubby the Bear's tea party.  
Zuri leapt out of bed and got ready in her bathroom. She dressed in her best tea party dress-up gown and dashed to Chubby's party.  
"Oh, Chubby darling, please forgive me for my late arriving," Zuri apologized.  
She and her stuffed toys enjoyed themselves with cupcakes a cookies fresh from Zuri's Queasy-Bake oven.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on Zuri's bedroom door.  
"Do excuse me," Zuri said, using dainty ladylike fingers to lift her dress. She tiptoed to the door. "If you aren't Luke, come in!" Zuri screamed with nasty attitude.  
Jessie opened the door and stepped in. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zuri, I didn't know you were having a tea party. Why didn't you come down for breakfast first?"  
Zuri placed her hands on her hips. "Chubs was hosting a party during breakfast time. I mean, ya can't refuse an invite from that bear!" Zuri said, fluffing her hair for her true love, Chubby.  
"Okay," Jessie said, confused. "Would you like to eat breakfast after the party?"  
"Sure, okay." Zuri agreed.

Luke was sitting in the screen room in a grouchy mood. Why did Jessie always reject him like that? True, he was young, but all he really wanted was for Jessie to love him. Yeah, she loved him - but in a nanny/child kind of way. Almost like she was paid to love him, but not quite. He huffed and Bertram walked in.  
"Ulgh, kids," he grumbled, and immediately turned around and began to walk out.  
"Bertram, can we have a man-to-man talk?" Luke asked.  
"Fine, if you'll leave me alone afterwards." Bertram made his famous fine-I'll-do-what-you-want-but-make-it-fast face. He sat down on the chair next to Luke and relaxed.  
"Bertram," Luke said, "have you ever felt betrayed?"  
"Sure," Bertram replied. "Like one time I was sleeping in my recliner, and out of nowhere, it fell into pieces. And I was left on the floor with nothing but a pile of wood, leather, and splinters in my buns."  
"How did you get splinters there through the pants you were wearing?" questioned Luke.  
"You don't need to know what I was wearing," Bertram said, looked ashamed.  
"Ummm, okay... Not that kind of betrayed." Luke looked disgusted. "I mean in the world of love."  
"You mean like when I found out Karen Holtzauer was married?" The butler paused. "Then yes, I have felt betrayal in the world of furniture and love." He crossed his arms. "Can I go now?"  
"Not yet," Luke huffed. "Well, I'm feeling betrayed... by Jessie. She doesn't seem to love me anymore."  
"Nobody loves you anymore," Bertram groaned. Then jumped up and began to dance a jig out of the screen room. "Okay, good chat, see you later, bye-bye!" Bertram sang quickly.  
Luke got up and grabbed the butler by the seat of his trousers.  
"Hey, ouch!" Bertram exclaimed. "I don't need anything else in my crack besides wood."  
"Cosidering how hairy you are, I wouldn't be surprised if there was hair in your crack," Luke scoffed. "You're right, you do have enough in your butt."  
Bertram pouted.  
"Anyway, what should I do to get her to like me?"  
"Do what I do: sleep and eat away your problems." Bertram got up and left.  
"Well, that went well," Luke muttered to himself. "But now I have a story to blackmail him with the next time I want my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma was about to leave the penthouse and go to Central Park. Zuri walked downstairs into the living room. She sat down next to where Emma was playing on her iPad.  
"Hey Emma," Zuri said in her sweetest voice, "can I come to the park with you? Please?"  
"Wel-l-l," Emma said slowly, "I was really looking forward to the time alone with my friends."  
"I won't be much trouble," Zuri assured her sister. "I'll just hang out on the playground. Besides," she added in a whisper, "I don't listen to the juicy gossip you guys get into anyway."  
"Oh, okay. I guess so."  
"Yay! Thanks Emma!" Zuri skipped around the room.  
Emma and Zuri got on the elevator and entered the lobby.  
Tony greeted them as they left the building.  
"'Afternoon, girls!" he said.  
"Hey, Tony," the girls chorused.  
At last they arrived at Central Park. Emma met up with her friends, with Zuri tagging along.  
"So, who's the brat you brought?" scoffed one girl.  
"HEY!" Zuri yelled. "Nobody calls me a brat!"  
Emma sighed. This is not going to be fun, she thought glumly.

Jessie was in Ravi's room, feeding Mrs. Kipling some fried crickets. Little did she know, Luke walked in.  
After a minute or so, she felt a warm, hearty squeeze. No, not squeeze; a genuine hug.  
Jessie knew it was a male hugging her, but it wasn't Ravi. She turned around, shocked. It was Luke.  
"Oh, hi, Luke," Jessie said, altogether startled and surprised. "You okay, buddy?"  
"Jessie," Luke said, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did this morning."  
"Oh - um -" Jessie didn't know what to say. Especially since Luke had never really apologized on his own before. "That's okay, sweetie," she said finally.  
"Jessie," Luke said sincerely, "it's okay if you love Tony more than me."  
Jessie was speechless.  
"Because I just want you to know that I will love you always. Even if - you know."  
"Aw, thanks sweetie." Jessie ruffled Luke's hair. Luke grinned. "You know, I have an idea. Why don't we..."  
"Hang Bertram up by his underwear?" Luke asked hopefully.  
"No," Jessie answered disgustedly. "What would you think about you and I..."  
"Hiding all of Emma's undergarments?"  
"LUKE! Listen to me!" Jessie shouted. She sighed. "Go upstairs and change into some nice clothes."  
"Ew, why?" Luke said.  
"Luke," Jessie explained, smiling, "you and I are going on a date."  
Luke gasped, his eyes growing to the size of saucers.  
Jessie put her hand on his shoulder. "Now, it's not going to be a real date. This is just an outing for you and me. Got it?"  
"Anything to go out with you!" Luke thrust his arms around Jessie. "Wait!" he exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"I'm supposed to ask you." Luke smiled. "Jessie, will you go out with me?"  
"Aw, of course sweetie." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zuri was swinging on the monkey bars while Emma chatted with her friends.  
"Whee!" Zuri sang as she swung from bar to bar.  
"Careful, Zuri," Emma called to her sister. "I don't want you getting hurt."  
One girl, a friend of Rosie's, scoffed. "Why are you so paranoid about your sister's safety?" she asked. "I don't care what my siblings do."  
"You are a little overprotective," another girl added.  
"She's my sister," explained Emma. "I love her, and I don't want her getting hurt. It's my job to take care of her.  
"That's your babysitter's job," the girl retorted.  
"Well," Rosie said uncomfortably, "my mom's expecting me for dinner at home. I better go."  
"Bye Rosie!" The girls sang, along with "see ya" and "later, girl".  
"You know, I better be going too." Emma stood up. "I'll see some of you guys at school. Bye."  
"Bye, Emma," the girls said.  
Emma was leaving the park.  
"Emma!" one girl called. "You forgot your..."  
But Emma didn't hear.

Bertram was in the kitchen, cleaning and singing opera.  
"Clean kitchen, every rack,  
My dusting is on track.  
No children on my back..."  
Luke came in. "I have a hairy cr-"  
"Aaaaugh!" shouted Bertram. "Why do you kids do this to me?!"  
Luke shrugged.  
"I'm all alone in a room, and then you kids come in and the first thing you do is insult me!" Bertram cried.  
"Gosh Bertram, we're only teasing," Luke said. Then he whispered to himself, "No, we aren't." He chuckled.  
"Go away," Bertram grumped.  
"No. You can't make me."  
"Now!"  
"Bertram!" Luke exclaimed. "I just wanted to ask your opinion."  
"Yes, your new outfit makes you look fat," Bertram interrupted, returning to his cleaning and dusting.  
"Look who's talking," muttered Luke under his breath.  
Bertram pouted. "I heard that," he informed Luke.  
"I know," retorted Luke. Then he ran upstairs.

Jessie was in her bedroom, picking an outfit to wear for her "almost date" with Luke.  
She searched her closet. Nothing that would draw attention to myself, she thought.  
Then, she decided to wear a casual blue dress with a jacket and heels.  
She straight-ironed her hair, pulled it back into a half-ponytail and knocked on Luke's bedroom door.  
He opened the door with a small bouquet of flowers in one hand. He handed them to Jessie.  
"Thank you, sweetie," Jessie thanked Luke.  
"Can we go now, babe?" Luke said, walking his fingers up Jessie's arm.  
She pushed his hand away. "Remember, if you don't stop calling me babe, or keep your hands to yourself, no date," Jessie scolded.  
"Fine," Luke sighed. As they entered the living room, Bertram asked, "What's the big occasion? Is Jessie finally letting you date her, Luke?"  
"Yep!" said Luke.  
"Nope!" Jessie nudged Luke. "We're just going out for some special nanny/boy time."  
"Have fun," Emma said. "And Jessie, good luck."  
"Okay..." Jessie answered. "Take good care of Ravi and Zuri."  
Emma frowned. "Uh-oh." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Emma?" Zuri called from the swingset of Central Park. It was 5:30, and Emma was supposed to be home by that time. Zuri was hungry for dinner, too. She hopped down from the swing and rushed over to where Emma's friends were chatting.  
"Emma?" Zuri asked.  
One girl smirked. "Emma left a while ago."  
"What?" Zuri asked, shocked.  
"We told you," another girl replied, grinning. "She left."  
"She left without me?"  
"Sure did!" the oldest girl laughed. "Come on, girls. Let's leave Emma's little brat to finding her mummy."  
The girls walked away, giggling.  
She couldn't have left me, Zuri thought, in tears. She sat down on a bench. Jessie always told us that if we ever got lost, to stay put and hug a tree. And that's just what Zuri did.

Ravi was trying to feed his lizard who was refusing to eat.  
"Mrs. Kipling!" Ravi exclaimed, annoyed. "If you do not eat, there will be nothing but the dried bones of a lizard. And that is not a good pet to have."  
Mrs. Kipling growled.  
"And no, I will not buy you a different brand of lizard food." Ravi crossed his arms. "This brand is just fine for you."  
"Grrr," grumbled Mrs. Kipling.  
"Fine!" Ravi threw his hands in the air. "Be that way."  
Ravi walked downstairs glumly.  
"Aww," said Bertram. "Poor Ravi is sad." He grinned. "I have accomplished my goal!"  
"Bertram," Ravi sighed, "Mrs. Kipling simply will not eat. Is there any food that is - say - irresistable?"  
Bertram looked up from his magazine and grinned sarcastically. "Anything fried," he said.  
"I mean for a lizard!" Ravi hit himself in the head.  
"I don't know what to tell you. If she's not hungry, well-"  
"Of course you do not know what to tell me!" Ravi exclaimed. "Who are you to give that kind of advice? You are never not hungry." Ravi stormed off.  
Bertram shrugged and hurried off to the kitchen to order some fried chicken from the grocery. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma panicked. She had forgotten Zuri! She was all alone in Central Park. Unless the other girls are taking care of her, Emma thought. She certainly hoped so. But that was highly unlikely.  
I'm not allowed outside the penthouse after dinner without Jessie's permission, Emma reminded herself, running around the living room. What am I going to do?  
Emma thought and thought.  
"I'll go to Ravi," she said. "He's a genius of a brother."  
"Hello sister!" Ravi said brightly, walking into the living room from the kitchen. "Did I hear you mention my name?"  
"Yes, I did." Emma sat down on the couch. "I need to talk to you."  
"Whatever you need, Emma, I am here for you." Ravi held his sister's hands.  
"Thanks." Emma inhaled deeply. "I left Zuri at the park and now she's all alone and I'm not allowed to leave the building and I need your inner genius to retrieve Zuri before Jessie gets home can you help PLEASE?" Emma panted, out of breath.  
"Yes," Ravi said. "I will do my best."  
"First, how are we going to get Zuri back home without leaving?" Emma wondered.  
Ravi thought, his thick eyebrows knit in ponder. "You could contact her somehow, and she could come home herself," suggested Ravi.  
"Maybe," Emma said. "But Zuri doesn't know how to get home by walking. It's too far for her. And she can't take the bus because she doesn't have any money," she pointed out. "Neither way would be safe anyway. Not without an adult."  
"Very true." Ravi nodded. Then his eyes lit up. "Bertram can get her for us!" he exclaimed.  
"That's a great idea, Ravi!" She pinched her brother's cheeks. "Totes smart."  
Ravi beamed.  
"Wait." Emma frowned. "Bertram won't go all the way to Central Park as a favor," she realized.  
Ravi nodded again. "What if we told him there was a fried surprise waiting for him there?" he suggested.  
"Brilliant!" Emma smiled brightly, pinching Ravi's cheeks again.  
"We should tell him that the hot dog stand in the park is giving out free chili cheese dogs!"  
"OMG Ravi. You are a genius!" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So, where are we going?" Luke asked Jessie as they walked along the sidewalks of New York.  
"Oh, I dunno," Jessie said. "I was thinking... maybe, Pasta Palace?"  
Luke threw his arms around Jessie and squeezed. "My favorite restaurant!"  
Jessie grinned. "I want this night to be special," she said, ruffling Luke's hair. "For both of us."  
"But in a non-boyfriend/girlfriend way, right?" Luke glumly asked.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it, right?" Jessie asserted, curling a lock of Luke's hair behing his ear.  
"I guess not." Luke smiled as Jessie slipped her hand into his. Luke leaned his head onto her arm.

Zuri was swinging on the swingset with a pit of loneliness, anxiety, and hopelessness in her heart. People kept pointing, staring, and whispering, but nobody stepped foward to help Zuri get home.  
Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Emma! Zuri opened her phone and read:

Bertram coming to get u,  
but doesnt know ur here.  
Tag along w/ him when he  
comes. Keep it casual, and  
be as sweet as pssble.  
Hit it off w/ the hot dog man.  
If u need 2, bribe Bertram  
into taking u home.  
Kisses,  
Emma  
Ps. Sorry I left u! Ill explain l8r

Zuri heaved a huge sigh of relief knowing that she would be home soon. But part of the text puzzled her. Why would he come not knowing she was there? And why would she need to "hit it off with the hot dog man"?  
Oh, Zuri told herself, they had to bribe Bertram into coming here, so I have to pay it back to him. I better hurry.  
Zuri skipped over to the hot dog stand.  
"Hey mister," she said gleefully. "How's it goin'?"  
The man looked confused, but he smiled whe he saw how adorable the little girl was. "Well, you sure are cute, aren't you?" He chuckled. "Well, business's not bad," he replied.  
"Not bad?!" exclaimed Zuri. "Ya call this 'not bad'?" She gestured to the park. "Ya ain't barely gettin' business!" she snapped with sassy 'tude.  
The man stared at her.  
Zuri put her chin in her hands and rested her elbows on the stand. She smiled sweetly, but with a hint of mischievousness and deviousness. "Maybe I can help you out."  
The raised his eyebrows, doubtful. "Thank you my dear, but-"  
"I betcha a chili cheese dog I can do it."  
He shook Zuri's hand, while grinning skeptically.  
Zuri took a few steps forward and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Hot dogs! Hot dogs!" Zuri was yelling. "Get your fresh, juicy weiners right here, right now! Chili cheese dogs! Corn dogs! Popcorn, soda pop..."  
The hot dog man gaped in awe as he watched customers line up rather quickly.  
After he had served them all, Zuri grinned her biggest, cutest grin.  
Mouth still wide open, he handed her a chili cheese dog, steaming hot. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ravi was stroking Mrs. Kipling, smiling.  
"You good girl. I am glad you are eating again!" Ravi said, feeding his lizard a cricket.  
Emma stepped into her brother's room. "Okay, so I texted Zuri her part, and I told Bertram that a chili cheese dog was waiting in Central Park for him."  
"And how did he reply?" Ravi asked.  
"He said, 'Yeah right.' So I told him that it was free chili cheese dog day, and they had a special order waiting for him."  
"And?"  
"He yelled, 'Outta my way!' And he left the penthouse faster than ever!"  
"Oh sister, you and your schemes!" Ravi exclaimed.  
"If it weren't for you are your amazing ideas, we would have left Zuri there forever."  
Ravi blushed.  
"But what is Bertram blows it?" Emma asked worriedly.  
"Do not worry, Emma, he will not blow it," Ravi assured her. "That is his colon's job."  
"Ew!" Emma said disgustedly. Then they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Two adults, please," Jessie said to the waitress when she and Luke entered the restaurant.  
"I get an adult menu?" Luke asked excitedly. "Awesome!" Luke was still leaning on Jessie.  
"You seem awfully young to have kids," the waitress observed, grabbing two menus.  
"Oh, he's not mine," Jessie told her. "I mean, he's mine, but he isn't MINE."  
The waitress gave Jessie a nasty look.  
Luke tapped the waitress's shoulder. "She's actually my girlfr-"  
"NANNY," Jessie pushed away Luke's mouth as they sat down at a two-seated booth.  
The waitress smiled, rolled her eyes and walked away.  
Luke and Jessie looked over their menus.  
"I always get the lasagna," Luke told Jessie. He pointed to the menu.  
"Get what you want," Jessie replied. "But I can't decide between the fettucinne or the chicken spaghetti."  
"I'd go with neither," Luke said. "I prefer choco-ghetti."  
Jessie made a face. "I can't believe you like that," she said. "Then she leaned over and said quietly, "but it's okay, because I used to like pickle-sicles when I was your age."  
Luke made a face too. "What's that?"  
"It's frozen pickle juice eaten like a popsicle," Jessie explained.  
"Yum!" exclaimed Luke. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ravi was on the terrace, looking through the telescope faced at Central Park.  
Emma was getting antsy. "Where are they?" she complained. "Is Bertram in the park yet?"  
Ravi adjusted the telescope. "Just a moment," he said. "I am focusing."  
Emma peeked over te balcony.  
"He is there now," Ravi announced, smiling widely. "All is well."  
"Whew!" Emma sighed with relief, sinking into a chair.

Bertram waddled into Central Park, searching high and low for his hot dog.  
Zuri had never bee happier to see her butler. But she tried to contain herself and "keep it casual".  
"Oh hi Bertram," Zuri called, waving. She skipped over to him. "This is for you." She handed him the cheese dog.  
Bertram's eyes filled with wonder as he held the hot dog in his hands and took a bite.  
His face stuffed with chili cheese dog, Bertram asked Zuri, "Whaght whurgh yuogh doighng ehrt thgh parghlk achl aloghn?"  
Zuri frowned. "What?"  
Bertram gulped. "What were you doing at the park all alone?"  
"Oh!" Zuri said. "I wasn't alone, I... came with friends."  
"Well, we better get going." Bertram dreamily took another bit of his dog.  
Skipping away, Zuri waved goodbye to the hot dog man, winking. He winked back.

"I can't believe I ate it all," Luke said. "That was huge!"  
"You're telling me!" Jessie said. "My stomach feels like it's twice my weight."  
Jessie began to get up. "I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back."  
"Can I come?" asked Luke, hopping up.  
"No," Jessie said in mock anger, walking away.  
Luke sighed, sinking back into his seat. This is the best day of my life, he thought. I'm having an actual date with Jessie, even if she's not my official girlfriend. He smiled.  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jessie was washing her hands, thinking about how sweet and fun Luke was when he wasn't talking back, quarreling with his siblings, and most of all, not hitting on her. He really was adorable, and Jessie was really enjoying her special day with Luke.  
She left the bathroom and hurried back to the table.  
"So, how about dessert?" Jessie asked Luke.  
"Dessert?!" Luke exclaimed. "I'm stuffed!"  
Jessie raised her eyebrows. "Luke? Refusing dessert?" Jessie laughed. "I hear their gelato's really good here."  
Luke shrugged. "Why not?"  
"So," the bubbly waitress, Tiffany, said to Luke and Jessie as she stopped by their table, "you guys would like some dessert?" she asked in a thick Italian accent.  
"Sure," Jessie replied. "I think I will have a small lemon gelato."  
"And you, young man?"  
"Umm," Luke said, "I'm gonna get small chocolate gelato, I guess."  
"Capice." Tiffany scratched down the rest of the order and rushed off to the kitchen.  
"I'm really enjoying this evening, Luke," Jessie told him. "Thank you for not taking advantage of the fact that we are on a date."  
Luke beamed. "It's cool," he answered with a wide grin.  
Tiffany returned with the gelatos and set them on the table. "Enjoy, you two."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ding!  
The elevator door opened and Bertram and Zuri stepped into the living room. Bertram had chili and cheese covering his nose and mouth.  
"Zuri!" squealed Emma, hopping up from the couch. "You're home!"  
Zuri ran into Emma's arms. Emma squeezed her little sister good and tight.  
"Zuri!" exclaimed Ravi from the top of the stairs. "We are all quite relieved to see that you are home safe and sound." He stepped down the stairs to give his sister a hug.  
"You know what this calls for?" Bertram said.  
"What?" the three children asked eagerly.  
"Another chili cheese dog!" Bertram said. "I would go back to the park to get another, but it's... so far away..."  
The children giggled.  
"Zuri, I am so, so sorry for leaving you at the park." Emma looked ashamed. "I'm so used to Jessie rounding everyone up."  
Zuri forgave Emma. "That's okay," Zuri replied. "Just don't do it again!"  
Then she, Emma, and Ravi laughed.

Jessie tasted her gelato. "Mmm," she said. "This is really good. It's the perfect complexion of sweet and sour."  
Through a mouthful of gelato, Luke said, "Yum. Mine is rich and chocolatey."  
"Sounds pretty good," Jessie replied. "You want a taste of mine?" she offered, holding out a spoonful of lemon gelato.  
"Um, but that's your spoon," Luke pointed out.  
Jessie smiled. "Nah, I don't mind," she answered.  
Luke shrugged. He tasted the gelato. "Wow," he said. "That is really good."  
"You wanna try mine now?" Luke asked Jessie, holding out his chocolate gelato filled spoon.  
"Aww, thanks buddy." Jessie ate the gelato. "Whoa," Jessie observed, "that is amazing! But only because it came from your spoon." She pinched his cheeks.  
Luke beamed.  
The two finished their gelato, left a five-dollar tip on the table, and walked out of the restaurant.  
"Now," Jessie said, "How about a horse-and-carraige around the block and back?"  
"Sounds good," agreed Luke. "I'm so stuffed I can barely walk."  
"Okey-dokey," Jessie said, gesturing to a carraige. She and Luke hopped on and sat down.  
Jessie looked up, down, and all around her. It was so glamorous to be living in New York, even though she missed her family back in Texas.  
Luke yawned and his eyes fluttered shut. Jessie put her arms around Luke, and he fell asleep with his head on her chest.  
After the ride around the block, the carraige stopped in front of the penthouse.  
Luke looked so sweet and peaceful cuddling in Jessie's arms. She would hate to wake him up. So she scooped him up in her arms and carried him through the lobby, in the elevator, up the stairs and in his bed. She helped him change into his pajamas.  
As Jessie tucked Luke in bed, he began to wake up.  
"Jessie?" he mumbled.  
"Shh, Luke." She ruffled Luke's hair. "We're home now."  
Luke yawned again. "Thanks for the wonderful evening, Jessie."  
Jessie smiled. "Thank you for making tonight special." She caressed his face with two gentle fingers, tucked up the blankets, and kissed Luke softly on the cheek.


End file.
